In the prior art, the process for initializing and actuating a peripheral connected to a main frame is performed by the following steps of: turning the power of the system; a CPU of a main frame detecting a peripheral being connected thereto; the CPU calling the peripheral to input initialization codes; the peripheral loading the initialization codes from the main flash memory (an EEPROM) and then transferring the initialization codes to the flash memory of the main frame; then the CPU initiating the peripherals by using the initialization codes from the peripheral. Thereby in the prior art, the main frame and the peripheral concurrently initialize their functions by themselves. However in the prior art the main frame must is equipped with a flash memory and the periphery is also installed with a flash memory. Thereby cost is high. Thereby the initialization process is performed bi-directionally. It is cost-ineffective and process-complicated.